Life Saving, You're Worth It
by Firewriter23
Summary: Hobie saves a girl and falls head over heals for her. Will there be trouble though when her past comes back? Please R&R. Not the best Summary. I know, but it's a good story.
1. Default Chapter

**Life Saving, You're Worth It**.

Summary: Hobie saves a girl about his age from a group of guys who attacked her in the water. The girl (Beverly Turner) ends up being chased by the group of guys. Can Hobie, Mitch and the rest of the crew help Beverly before its too late? Will Hobie finally find the one? Check it out!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Baywatch character or the plot. That belongs to their producers, directors, and writers. I own all other Character that does not belong to Baywatch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

18-year old Hobie Buchannon drove down the beach in the yellow Baywatch truck. He was happy to be a life-guard and be able to do his music whenever he got the change. His life was his father and friends at Baywatch and his music buddies. He looked to his left out at the water and checked to see if things were well, then he looked back at where he was going. He drove down the beach then drove up onto the road and went around to where there was a cave and a lot of rocks that a lot of people go and sit on. Once he got there however there was no one in sight. He parked his trucked grabbed his can and walked down the rocks toward the water and small beach part there.

"Get off of me! I don't know what you're talking about!" 18-year old Beverly Turner yelled at the guy standing in front of her. Two other guys were holding each one of her arms.

"I want my money. You owe me!" The guy said.

"Look Tanner I have no idea what you're talking about." Beverly said to him.

"I want my money by 5pm tomorrow. If not, you're dead!" He yelled slapping her across the face.

The two guys threw her onto the ground and walked off with Tanner.

Hobie raced down to Beverly who was lying on the sand. He sat down next to her and help her into a sit. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Beverly nodded. She stood up but almost fell back over from being so scared.

Hobie quickly stood up and caught her. "How about I take you back to headquarters and we sit down and have a drink."

"Okay." Beverly said.

Hobie walked her to the truck and opened the door for her to get in, than he got in and drove off. It took him about five minutes to get back to headquarters. He walked downstairs with Beverly and let her sit down on the couch.

"I'll be right back. "Hobie said, he walked down the hall to the workout room where his father, Matt and Cody were.

"Hey son." Mitch Buchannon said.

"Hey. Listen this girl…" He began.

"What she look like?" Matt Brody asked.

"She hot?" Cody Madison asked.

"Listen guys. She was being hit. I found her down the way near that cave…Some guys were yelling at her and hitting her." Hobie explained.

Mitch, Matt and Cody all stopped.

"Alright well let's go talk to her, and see what we can find out." Mitch said.

Everyone nodded and followed Hobie back to Beverly.

"Hey, this is my dad, Matt and Cody." Hobie said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Beverly said. "I was actually just thinking I should be going now."

"No wait a minute, Hobie here tells me some guys were bothering you. Is that true?" Mitch asked her.

Beverly paused for a second then nodded. "Yes."

"Can you tell us why? We might be able to help you." Matt said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of Chapter One. Please review. I have some great ideas for chapter to come!


	2. Chapter Two

**Life Saving: Chapter Two**

Thanks to the two people that reviewed my story! I think i'm going to keep on going with this story because I have some great ideas for later on in the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beverly looked at Hobie, Mitch, Cody and Matt. She didn't know what to say. If she told them then they would get hurt and if she didn't then she would have to deal with them by her self.

"I would rather not say right now…Can I talk to Hobie alone please?" Beverly asked.

"Sure, we'll be in the other room." Mitch said. He walked away with Cody and Matt.

"Let me ask you something before we go any father. What's your name?"

Beverly smiled. "It's Beverly…Beverly Turner."

"I like that name. As you know I'm Hobie Buchannon."

"Yes, I kind of got that when your dad said your name." Beverly sighed and took a deep breath. "About two weeks ago my brother died. That's who I've been living with since my parents died four years ago. My brother took care of me and now since he's gone, these guys have been following me and bothering me about something…My brother was in the wrong place at the wrong time, now if they don't get the money they want by tomorrow they'll kill me." Beverly explained herself to Hobie.

Hobie sat there in silence for a moment. "Well where are you staying?"

"Oh um…Anywhere really. I don't really go back to the house my brother and I lived…"

"Well how about you come stay with my dad and me for a while until we can get this thing with these guys straight."

"Oh no I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I just don't think I should be asking you and your father to take care of me like this."

"I offered. You didn't ask."

Beverly smiled. "Okay."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Hobie said. He stood up and walked into the other room where his father and two friends were waiting.

"So what's the deal Hob?" Mitch asked.

Hobie explained Beverly's situation to them. "I offered for her to stay with us."

Mitch looked at Matt and Cody who were silent. Then he looked back at Hobie. "Okay. How about you take her home now? Maybe she needs some stuff from her house. Then bring her to our house and stay with her."

"Okay. I'll call you later." Hobie said walking out of the room.

"Mitch sounds like you have a plan." Cody said.

"I do. Listen up." Mitch said to them.

"So Hobie, why are you being so nice to me?" Beverly asked.

"Well. I help people. That's my job. Plus I love helping beautiful girls like you."

"I'm not beautiful." Beverly said turning her head and looking out the window.

"Don't kid yourself." Hobie said to her.

Hobie pulled up in the driveway of his house. He quickly got out and opened the door for Beverly. Then he grabbed a bag of hers.

"Thanks, I can carry my bag though."

"No I have it." Hobie said walking her up to the door and inside.

Beverly looked around the house. It was so pretty. She loved it.

"Nice house." Beverly said to him.

"Thanks. I've lived here since I was little."

"Wow…I don't think I've ever lived in one place for over two years."

Hobie didn't want to say anything on account of him feeling bad. "Well here I'll show you to your room." He said, trying to make things feel more comfortable.

"Okay." Beverly said following up the stairs. As they walked down the hallway Beverly noticed all the pictures of Hobie and his father, or Hobie with other people who worked at Baywatch.

"Wow, you seem to have a family right here huh?" Beverly asked as they entered the guest room.

"Yeah, kind of. I've know a lot of them since I was little." Hobie said setting her bag down on the bed.

Beverly sat down on the bed and looked around the room.  
"Everything okay?" Hobie asked worried.

"Yeah, I just feel a little out of place."

"Well you shouldn't." Hobie said sitting next to her. "How about this…You and I go to dinner tonight."

"Oh no…I couldn't I can't have you spend your money on me…It's way nice of you and your father to let me stay here when you don't even know me."

"Well that's the thing. I'll get to know you and you can get to know me."

"Hobie I don't have anything to wear to dinner."

"No problem. Caroline and CJ get off of work in a few hours and I'll get them to help you out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please for me?" He asked putting on the cutest puppy face ever.

Beverly laughed. "How can I say no to a face like that?"

Hobie also laughed. "Great. I'll go call headquarters now and see if they can come by when they get off and help out."

"Okay."

Hobie smiled big and left the room. He was so happy that she agreed to go on a date with him. Even though he just met her he liked her a lot. He mostly like the way she was so polite and kind to everyone and everything. He couldn't imagine why the guys were chasing after her and being so cruel to her. He grabbed the phone from the kitchen and dialed the number for Baywatch headquarter.

"Baywatch headquarters, Newman speaking."

"Hey Newmie. It's Hobie, Is CJ or Caroline still around?"

"Yeah CJ is working the truck and Caroline is in Tower 11. Would you like me to connect you to her?"

"Yeah, Thanks."

"No problem." Newman said connecting the two phones and disconnecting himself from the conversation.

"Hello?" Caroline Holden said into her phone, keeping an eye on the beach and water.

"Hey Caroline. It's Hobie. Listen I was wondering if you and CJ would come by and help out my friend Beverly…I'm taking her out tonight and she needs something to wear. Probably some girl time would be good for her." He said to her.

"Sure. Is everything okay though?" she asked him.

Hobie explained everything to Caroline.

"Okay. Well we both get off about 4pm so we'll come by around 4:30 after we pick some things up from home, that work?"

"Yeah. See you then. Thanks a lot by the way."

"Sure thing." She said hanging up and walking back out to keep a better eye on everything.

Hobie hung up and smiled big again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review.

**Preview for next Chapter:**

"Beverly, are those the guys that were hurting you at the beach today?" Hobie asked trying not to point or stare.

Beverly nodded. "Yes. I think that we should leave. Please."

Hobie got up and grabbed her hand and walked out after paying for the meal. "Well we can head to the beach."

"I'm sorry Hobie."

"It's fine. I wanted to take you to the beach afterwards." Hobie said. He turned around and saw the guys running out of the

restaurant, and toward them."Come on!" He yelled, gripping her hand tighter and running through the streets toward the beach. "We can go to headquarters, there's bound to be someone there, if not i have the key." He said as they ran through the traffic on the street.

**Chapter Three will be up by Friday Nov. 26. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Life Saving: Chapter Three**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Caroline and CJ came and they took Beverly upstairs to start helping her out.

Hobie sat on the couch and watched television while he waited for them. He told them it didn't have to really dressy. Just a nice skirt or casual dress.

"Hey Hob." His father said walking in the door.

"Hey dad." Hobie said not taking his eyes off the television.

"Where's Beverly?" Mitch asked setting his stuff down by the counter and getting a drink.

"Upstairs with Caroline and CJ. They are helping her get ready for tonight. I'm taking her out."

Mitch nearly spit his water out of his mouth but quickly swallowed it. "What? Hobie you just met her. I know that you wanted her to stay here and I have to say I was not fully into letting her but you seemed so content on letting her, but taking her out…isn't that a little extreme?"

Hobie shut the television off, stood up and turned to Mitch. "Dad I like her. I know I barely know her but I feel like I've known her for years. We're just going to dinner were not getting married!" Hobie said, almost yelling at his father.

"Remember the girl you said that about? She turned out to be a criminal. Then there was the other girl who was married with a kid. Hobie what do you know about Beverly? That she is being chased by three guys, her family died." Mitch exclaimed.

"Dad look were going out to dinner we'll be back by 11pm. I promise."

Mitch knew he wouldn't win even if he tried. "Alright fine, but tomorrow when I get home all three of us will sit down and talk."

"Okay dad." Hobie said, he turned to go back to the couch when CJ came down the stairs.

"Okay she's ready!" CJ said really happy. "I think we did a great job. You'll like it."

Beverly walked down the stairs with Caroline right behind her. She had on a black dress that was about down to her knees. There was a pink strip going from the shoulder down to the bottom. Then a small pink like around the bottom of the dress. Her hair was down and a bit curly.

Hobie was speechless. Finally a word came out of his mouth. "Wow."

Beverly smiled but was nerves, very nerves.

"Doesn't she look great?" Caroline asked.

"Yes she does." Hobie went of and took her hand. "See you later dad. Thank CJ and Caroline."

"Anytime Hobie." CJ said.

Hobie and Beverly walked out the door and left.

"Yeah thanks CJ and Caroline." Mitch said.

"What? He asked for our help." Caroline said.

"Yeah I know. I don't know barely anything about her though." Mitch said.

"She a very nice a polite girl, Mitch. I mean I don't think anyone is like her." CJ said.

"Well that's the part that scares me. She's way too nice." Mitch told them.

"Don't worry. He's a big boy. He'll be fine." CJ said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah I think they are a great couple anyways." Caroline said.

Mitch shook his head and helped the girls get all their stuff.

"Hobie this is a really nice place." Beverly said after swallowing some of her salad.

"Thanks. Are you sure you don't want anything else but salad?"

"Yes. I'm used to eating light so when I try to eat a lot I can't."

"Oh okay."

Hobie glanced toward the door which was behind him. Three guys walked in, they looked like the same three that were bothering Beverly.

"Beverly, are those the guys that were hurting you at the beach today?" Hobie asked trying not to point or stare.

Beverly nodded. "Yes. I think that we should leave. Please."

Hobie got up and grabbed her hand and walked out after paying for the meal. "Well we can head to the beach."

"I'm sorry Hobie."

"It's fine. I wanted to take you to the beach afterwards." Hobie said. He turned around and saw the guys running out of the restaurant, and toward them.

"Come on!" He yelled, gripping her hand tighter and running through the streets toward the beach. "We can go to headquarters, there's bound to be someone there, if not i have the key." He said as they ran through the traffic on the street.

Beverly looked behind her and saw the guys running after them, getting closer.

Hobie ran down the sidewalk until he reached the road that Baywatch headquarters was on. He made sure he still had a tight grip on Beverly's hand and ran down the street, they guys closely behind.

"In here!" He yelled making Beverly go in the door first. After he got in, he slammed it shut and locked it.

"Beverly got tears in her eyes. She was scared, not only for herself but for Hobie as well. "I'm so sorry Hobie."

Hobie walked over to her and hugged her. "No, no it's okay. It's not your fault."

Beverly pulled back. "It is my fault. They are after me. They want their money because they know my brother died. I don't have the money. If I did I would have given it to them already."

Hobie took her hand and brought her down to the lounge area. They laid down on the couch and fell asleep within no time.


	4. Chapter Four

**Life Saving: Chapter Four**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hobie woke the next morning still in his dress clothes from last night and on the couch in the lounge. _Oh shoot! _He thought to himself. He looked at the other end of the couch and Beverly was already awake.

"Morning." Hobie said to her sitting up.

"Morning." She said back to him.

"We should get home…I promised my dad we would be home at 11." Hobie said standing and reaching for her hand.  
Beverly took his hand and also stood up.

They decided not to go upstairs since everyone was up there. "Let's go this way." Hobie said walking down the hallway with Beverly behind him.

Before they even reached the door they were caught.

"So Hobie you said 11pm, correct?" Mitch said walking up behind them.

Hobie spun around. "Dad look I can explain and it all makes sense." He began.

"Hobie I want to speak to you in the other room." Mitch grabbed Hobie by the shoulders and pushed him into the other room.

"You said 11pm!" Mitch yelled with anger.

"Dad listen I'm sorry but we couldn't get home fast enough!" Hobie yelled back.

"No Hobie that's not good enough! How can I trust you now? How can I trust her?" Mitch asked.

"Dad please just hear me out first. Some guys were chasing us and I know that here is a safe place."

"Hobie I don't want to hear it. I think we should tell the police about Beverly and let them handle it."

"Dad come on."

Beverly listened to the two fight through the closed door, she couldn't take it anymore. She walked toward the stairs and started up them as a lifeguard was walking down.

"Excuse me…Will you tell Hobie and Mitch that Beverly felt she couldn't stay any longer?"

"Sure." The man said.

Beverly nodded then left.

Hobie and Mitch both came busting out the door and both mad.

"Where's Beverly?" Hobie asked aloud.

Newman walked up to them. "She said she had to leave and couldn't stay any longer." He told them.

Hobie looked at his dad, and could see that he was sorry.

"Hobie…" He started.

"No dad. I'm going to look for her." Hobie said going to the guy's locker room to get his swim trucks.

Mitch followed him. "I'm coming too."

"Going where?" Matt asked.

"Beverly left and Hobie needs to find her." Mitch said.

"We'll I'll get CJ and we'll help you." Matt said.

Hobie looked at them. "Okay well I think we should take the boat because she may go back to the small beach I found her on." Hobie told them.

"Alright let's go." Matt said walking out of the room and getting CJ.

They all met at the pier where the Baywatch boat was kept. Mitch and Hobie were already in. CJ jumped in and Matt untied the lines then jumped in as well. Hobie directed his father into where to go. When the were in sight of the beach they saw the guys holding something under the water. Right away Hobie knew it was Beverly.

"Dad hurry." He said in a panic.

"I'm trying Hobie." Mitch told him.

When they started getting really close the guys left in a hurry.

Hobie dived out of the boat before it even stopped and swam right over to Beverly who was unconscious. He pulled her to the boat and handed her to Mitch and Matt. When Hobie climbed back into the boat Mitch was already doing CPR on Beverly. Hobie sat next to his dad.

"Come on Beverly." Mitch said.

Hobie started to get scared. "Move dad!" He said pushing his father out of the way, and continuing CPR. Finally Beverly coughed up water and Hobie helped her sit up.

Mitch was happy to see she was okay, he went stood up and started the boat and headed back for the pier.

Beverly started freaking out. "Hobie, leave me alone." She said trying to get out of his arms.

Hobie tried to hold her still. "Listen, to me its okay…" he said trying to get her to not hate him.

Matt helped hold her.

"No it's not okay! I made you and your father fight. Don't you get that? I don't think me being a part of your life right now is something you need."

Mitch motioned for CJ to take over driving and he went and sat next to Hobie and Beverly.

"It's not your fault we were fighting. It's mine. I should have trusted Hobie and took your situation into consideration. "Mitch said to her.

The boat stopped and Matt jumped out and tied it back up again.

"Let's go get you some dry clothes." CJ said taking Beverly away from the three guys.

Hobie looked at his dad. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are pal, me too." He said pulling his son into a hug. "Me too."


	5. Chapter Five

**Life Saving: Chapter Five**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beverly sat on the couch in the lounge in some clothes that Caroline had that she let Beverly keep.

"Feeling better?" Mitch asked Beverly walking over to her with Hobie right behind him.

Beverly shrugged. "I guess. I don't know really."

"Well I think you and Hobie should head back home and get some rest. You've had a busy day and need the rest." Mitch said to her.

"I don't think I can sleep right now. Can I go for a walk on the beach?" Beverly asked.

"Sure, Um Hobie don't let her out of your site okay?" Mitch said.

"Actually, I want to go alone. I'll be okay. I mean the beach is crowded with people, so I should be fine." Beverly said.

"Okay, sure." Mitch said back.

Beverly got up and left the room.

Hobie looked at his father. "I swear if anything happens to her…"

"She'll be fine Hob. Just have faith in her." Mitch told him.

"I know." He said back. Hobie walked away and went into the weight room. If there was one way he could pass time without leaving headquarters it was to lift weights.

An hour later Beverly was sitting outside of headquarters watching the water. She thought about when she was little and would go to the beach with her family, when everyone was happy.

"Hello." A woman said walking over to Beverly.

Beverly jumped into the air. "Who are you?" she asked nervous.

"My name is Lani McKenzie. I work here. Are you hurt or something?" She asked Beverly.

"Oh no. I'm um just thinking. I'm staying with Hobie and Mitch for a while." She told Lani.

"Oh okay. Well you know if you need to talk. There are many people that are willing to talk."

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

Lani nodded and went inside.

Hobie was still lifting weights but more intense now. He was lifting weights that his dad has told him not to lift.

"Hey Hobie." Matt said, walking in with Logan behind him.

Hobie didn't answer him, he just kept lifting.

"Hobie aren't they a little too much for you?" Logan asked.

Hobie again didn't answer and kept lifting.

"Logan go get Mitch." Matt said. He walked over to Hobie and grabbed the weight and set it down.

Logan left to find Mitch.

"Leave me alone will ya!" Hobie yelled at him. "I'm busy." Hobie said, picking up the weight again and continued to lift.

"Yeah busy trying to hurt yourself badly. What's going on with you?" Matt asked grabbing the weight from him again and pulling him away from the bar.

Hobie got angry at him and pushed him away."I'm just need to work out."

Logan came back with Mitch there.

"What's going on?" Mitch asked.

"Your son is lifting weights that are too heavy for him. Besides he's been in here for over an hour." Matt told him.

"Hobie you should go get a shower and cool off." Mitch said to him.

"Just because I'm younger then you guys does not mean I'm different! I can do what I want!" Hobie said, he grabbed his towel and left.

"Sorry about that." Mitch said to them.

"Nah, it's cool. Besides we care for him just as much as you do." Logan said.

Hobie walked outside into the blinding light and heat. He looked around and saw Beverly sitting on the sand.

"Hey." He said to her.

"Hey Hobie. I'm sorry you had to rescue me again. I'm sorry I ran off." She said apologizing to him.

"No it's fine. I would be a little freaked too if I were in your position. How about we go back to my house where it's quiet and stuff."

"Okay." Beverly said standing up and walking with Hobie.


	6. Chapter Six

**Life Saving: Chapter Six**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hobie stood up from the couch. "I'm going to take a shower…Do you need to get one?" He asked her.

"Yes. I think I should." She said.

"Would you like to go first?"

"No, no that's okay. You go first."

"Alright, be right out." He said walking upstairs to the bathroom.

Beverly stood up and walked around the living room, there was pictures of Hobie when he was little, and a lady who must have been his mom. She walked over to one wall where there were pictures of Mitch and a bunch of other people in lifeguard uniforms. They looked very professional.

Hobie came running down the stairs about ten minutes later. "Go ahead. There are towel in the closet in the bathroom. Take your time." He said to her.

"Okay, thank you." She said going upstairs to the bathroom. It was kind of big. She grabbed a towel and set her extra clothes down on the sink.

Beverly walked out of the bathroom, dressed, and her hair brushed back.

"Hey! Feel better?" Hobie asked her walking her into his room.

"Yes I do, actually." Beverly said with a smile on her face.

Hobie sat her down on his bed. "I know this may seem sudden but I wanted to do this since I saw you." He said. Hobie leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Beverly pulled back but then kissed him back.

Hobie fell on top of her kissing her.

"Hob--" Mitch said walking into his room.

Hobie jumped up. "Hey dad."

"I was wondering if we could all sit down and talk." Mitch said trying to ignore the fact that it looked like his son was about to have sex.

"Sure." Hobie said, standing up and helping Beverly up. All three walked downstairs.

"Beverly, I need to know all you know on these guys." Mitch said.

"Oh no." Beverly said. "What time is it?" She asked them.

"Four thirty." Hobie told her.

"I'm supposed to meet those guys at five pm tonight." She informed them.

"Well you can't just go there." Mitch said to her.

"I have to though; it's just a matter of time before they find out where I am if I don't go."

Before anyone could answer her, the door bust open and sure enough it was the three guys wanting their money.

"How did you find me?" Beverly asked them, shocked.

"Easy, we followed you." Tanner said, walking over to Beverly and grabbing her, then holding a gun to her.

"No!" Hobie yelled jumping up.

Another guy ran over and grabbed him and held a gun to him.

The last guy did the same with Mitch.

Mitch knew he couldn't do much since they all had guns and he didn't want to take a chance in Hobie or Beverly being hurt, so he stayed put.

"Let's go for a little ride to sea, shall we?" Tanner asked pulling Beverly to the door and out to their van, with his buddies right behind him.

Once they arrived at the pier, they carefully loaded everyone into their boat, making sure no one saw them or suspected anything.

Tanner and one of his buddies kept a gun to the three while the other one drove them.

"Why are you doing this?" Beverly asked him.

"Because your brother owes me money." Tanner answered her.

"My brother is dead! Don't you get that??" Beverly screamed almost crying.

"I don't care. I want my money and if that means killing you, then so be it. But I will get my money."

The boat finally came to a stop.

"Alright everyone dress up!" Tanner said with a smile on his face. He pulled out straight jackets and his buddies and he put them on Mitch, Hobie and Beverly.

"Off you go." Tanner said. "Say hi to the bottom of the ocean for me." Tanner said laughing as him and his friends pushed them off the boat and into the water.


	7. Chapter Seven

Life Saving: Chapter Seven

Beverly didn't even get to take a breath and she was already under water. She opened her eyes and could just barely see Mitch and Hobie both struggling hard to get back to the surface. _I'm going to die. This is it. _ Beverly thought to her self as she hit the ocean floor. Beverly started struggling to get free of the jacket. _ How can I not remember how to get out of this thing? _ She asked herself. She remembered a few years ago her brother taught her how to get out a straight jacket. _ Come on think! What was the trick? _Then it hit her. She remembered. Beverly slowly and carefully moved her arm out of the sleeve part, than did the same with the other arm. She felt around until she a tie near of her legs and she pulled it and the whole jacket came undone. Beverly quickly swam to the surface and looked around. No one was around. Beverly took a deep breath and went under and grabbed Hobie first. She undid his straight jacket under water then they both grabbed Mitch and pulled him to the surface.

"How did you get out of your jacket?" Mitch asked when he could breathe and was out of his jacket.

"An old trick my brother taught me. He said that most people in straight jackets don't realize it but if you move your arms out of the sleeves and pull the string near your leg then it will untie the whole jacket." Beverly explained to them.

"How did your brother know this?" Hobie asked.

Beverly laughed. "He used to help out at the mental hospital and sometimes they would use straight jackets, and all the people that worked their or volunteered there had to know how to get out of a straight jacket. "So what do we do now?" She asked them.

Mitch looked around, he saw a building similar to the one that went under water a year or so back. "We'll swim to that building over there then I'll go get a boat back at the pier while you two wait there." He said to them.

"No dad we can't leave you to swim on your own." Hobie said.

"You have to. I'll be fine. Let's go."

Beverly followed Mitch and Hobie. It felt like a lifetime swimming there, but they finally did make it.

Beverly climbed up the stairs with Hobie, right after Mitch left.

"Alright we'll just sit here, and wait for my dad." He said sitting down once they reached the top.

Beverly sat down next to him.

"So you think your dad will be okay?" Beverly asked.

"Yeah, he should be."

"You know, not to be rude or anything but since were here…alone…." He stopped and kissed Beverly.

Beverly kissed him back, lying down onto her back pulling him with her and having him end up on top of her.

After making out for a while, Hobie sat up and faced Beverly.

"I don't think I've ever felt so connected with a person before in my life before I met you." He said to her holding her hands.

Beverly smiled. "Me either."

"Beverly this is rushing it A LOT. And if it's way too weird just tell me…but…" Hobie paused. How could he ask her? He took a deep breath. "Willyoumarryme?" He said really fast.

"Beverly was shocked. "What?"

"Will you be my wife? I know we only known each other for two days but I think you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

"I…I…" Beverly looked around and saw a boat; speeding toward them. Then she looked back at Hobie. "Yes."

Hobie smiled and looked at the boat, he could just barely see the word Baywatch written on the side.

"It's my dad." Hobie said standing up and helping Beverly to her feet.

"We'll tell him when we get back to shore." Hobie said to her.

Beverly nodded. And followed Hobie down the stairs and back into the water. They swam out from underneath the building and waited for Mitch and Mike to pull the boat up next to them.

"Glad to see you make it back okay." Hobie said to Mitch after Mike pulled him and Beverly up onto the boat.

"Yeah, it took a while but I actually got a ride with some people going back to shore." Mitch said starting the boat and heading back to the pier.

Once they arrived back at the pier and tied the boat up Hobie, Mitch, Beverly and Mike all got off and started walking toward the beach.

"Dad…I have to tell you something." Hobie said taking Beverly's hand.

Mitch stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Well…Um…Beverly and I are engaged." Hobie said carefully.

"You're WHAT?" Mitch exclaimed.

"Engaged. You know were going to get married."

"Like hell you are! You may think you old enough but your not!"

Mike took Beverly and walked away from Mitch and Hobie so they could talk.

"Yes I am dad. I'm getting married weather you like it or not."

"You just met the girl!"

"I know but we feel like we've known each other for years."

"I will NOT let this happen."

"You have no say in this."

"I'm your father I say what I want."

"Fine you can say whatever you want, to yourself, because I'm not going to listen to you!" Hobie ended it there and walked away taking Beverly with him.

"HOBIE! HOBIE GET BACK HERE NOW!" Mitch yelled after him.

It was too late they were already gone and getting into Hobie's car.

"Where are we going Hobie?" Beverly asked.

Hobie took her hand and smiled. "Somewhere special."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Life Saving: Chapter Eight**

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time things have been so crazy with the holidays and then my computer crashing on Christmas Eve, then exams. But I'm back now with a new fresh chapter and since I have a four day weekend I may end up adding a few more chapters after this so enjoy! Also thanks SOO much to all the people that reviewed and waited for this chapter to be up! Thanks!

Just in case you forgot what happened and you don't want to read 7 chapters over again I'll catch you up again

Previously in Life Saving: Beverly Turner was being chased by three guys who want money from her dead brother. Hobie finds her being hurt by them and offers his home for her to stay in. Hobie, Mitch and Beverly get kidnapped by the three guys and are put in straight jackets and sent to the bottom of the ocean. Thanks to Beverly's brother's skills, Beverly remembers how to get out of it, and saves them all. Then Mitch goes and gets a boat and gets everyone back to shore save. Where Hobie tells Mitch that he proposed to Beverly while he was getting a boat. Hobie and Beverly leave. Now for the next chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

"Do you Hobie Buchannon take Beverly Turner to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The Minster asked Hobie.

"I do." He answered smiling at Beverly. They were standing in the home of a Minster and his wife. Hobie just had to marry Beverly.

"Do you Beverly Turner take Hobie Buchannon to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The Minster asked her.

Beverly paused. _What am I doing? I'm getting married to someone I just met. _She said to herself. "I do."

"Now Hobie place the ring on her finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Hobie said as he put the wedding band on her finger.

"Beverly you do the same." The Minster said to her.

"With this ring I thee wed." Beverly also said putting the ring on Hobie's finger.

"With the power invested in me of the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The Minster said making it official.

That night Hobie drove them back to his house.

"Hobie won't your father be mad we got married?" Beverly asked him.

"Yes but like I said I don't plan on telling them as soon as we get back, actually I think we should just let them figure it out on their own. Besides we have nothing to prove to them, I know he's my father and I do love him but I love you too and he can't stop that." Hobie said taking her hand.

Beverly smiled and leaned her head back and looked out the window.

The arrived home around 11:30pm. The lights in the Buchannon home were still on.

"Ready?" Hobie asked opening Beverly's door.

"Yes." Beverly answered him.

Hobie lead her into the house where they found almost everyone from Baywatch there. Mitch was standing by the fire place. Caroline, CJ, and Lani were sitting on the couch. Logan was sitting in a chair next to the fireplace. Matt and Cody were sitting on the arms of the couch and Newman was standing next to Mitch.

"Hi everyone." Hobie said walking into the living room.

"Hobie thank god!" Mitch exclaimed walking over and hugging him. "Are you okay?" He asked him, pulling back and looking at him.

"Yeah dad I'm fine."

Beverly backed away a bit she didn't want to get in the way.

"Where did you go?" Mitch asked.

"For a ride. We needed to get away." Hobie somewhat lied to him.

"What did you do?" Mitch asked.

Beverly couldn't stand not telling them she had to say something. "We got married." She said stepping toward them a bit. "I'm so sorry Hobie I had to tell him."

Mitch looked at Beverly them Hobie; he grabbed his left hand and looked at the ring. "You got married?"

"I love her dad, understand that please."

Mitch looked at them then looked at everyone in the living room.

"Thanks everyone for coming over, but I want to talk to my son and his new wife about the responsibilities of being married." Mitch said to them.

"No problem." Newman said leading everyone out; as everyone passed them they congratulated them.

Once everyone was gone Mitch walked into the living room. Hobie and Beverly followed.

"I'm not going to yell. Are you out of your mind?" He asked calmly.

"Dad please, let's not get into this okay?" Hobie said. "I would really like to get some sleep before I have to work tomorrow." Hobie told him and walking upstairs with Beverly. That was the end for the night.

The next morning Beverly woke up and looked around Hobie wasn't there and the house was silent. She got up and read the note next to her.

_Beverly-_

_Had to leave early with dad for work, be home at lunch when we can all sit down and talk, and see you at 12:00._

_-Hobie_

Beverly smiled and decided to get a shower since it was 11:00.

When she got out she had just finished putting her hair in a messy bun, as she walked downstairs she heard noise. _They must have gotten home early. _Beverly thought in her mind. Instead she found Tanner and his gang stealing a stereo and a few other things.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked.

"Well miss thing survived huh?" Tanner said looking at her. "Guess we have to kidnap you, again." He said grabbing her and holding his hand over her mouth. "Let's go."

At the beach

"You can't just go around hitting on girls while you're on duty!" Matt yelled to Logan.

"I'm not hitting on them; I was just putting on some lotion for her she needed help!" Logan yelled back.

"Then you take them for a walk on the beach and then up to your tower? No Logan I don't think so! Besides you know the rules no one in the tower unless really needed!"

"She needed to get out of the sun!" Logan exclaimed.

"What in the world is going on over here?" Mitch asked walking over to Logan with Hobie.

"Nothing!" Matt yelled real angry.

Mitch shook his head. "Just get along for the time being then I'll put you some where else."

Hobie walked to the car with his dad and got in the passengers side. Mitch got in the divers side and drover them home for lunch.

"She's really great dad." Hobie said as they got out of the car.

"Let's take one step at a time." Mitch said. "Did you leave the door open?" he asked.

Hobie got really scared. "No." He said running in the door, he looked around and notice that the stereo was missing and some little machines. "Beverly!" He yelled running upstairs.

Mitch walked in and looked around _what the hell happened to my house? _ He asked himself.

Hobie stood at them bottom of the steps "She's gone."

Mitch walked to the stand and found a note.

_To you,_

_I have Beverly. If you want her back come get her, we'll be waiting for you at 9pm on the pier._

_Tanner_

"Hobie look." Mitch said walking over and showing Hobie the note.

Hobie read it then fell to the floor "Damn him…"

------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

That would be the end of Chapter Eight. Hope you enjoyed it and please review! Thank you! I'll be working on Chapter Nine right away! Promise!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Life Saving: Chapter Nine**

Thanks for reading the last chapter and like I promised I will get a few more chapters up this weekend. I'm actually thinking of stopping at Chapter Ten, and then making a sequel to it. What do you think? Tell me in reviews. Be nice though! Here's your chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------

Hobie sat on the stairs with his knees to his chest.

Mitch stood near the door talking on the phone with Newman. He was telling him to get someone else to cover their spots because they weren't going to be back in. Mitch hung up and walked over to Hobie. "Listen…" He began.

"No dad, I don't want to hear you say she'll be fine, that will make me worry more, and I have to go get her."

"Hobie you're not risking her life and yours. You know we have to call the police." Mitch said to him.

Hobie stood up. "You can't call the police! If you do they will kill her! That's what you want though isn't it?" Hobie exclaimed. He didn't know what he was really saying since he was so upset and mad.

"Hobie, I know I wasn't happy when you two got married but she's my daughter-in-law now and if you love her then all I can do is love her too. You know I want the best." Mitch said hoping to calm Hobie down a bit.

Hobie looked at his dad. "I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"I know you don't pal…I know…" Mitch said hugging him.

6pm when the beach closes

"I called everyone they are coming over." Mitch said to Hobie who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

Hobie nodded, he was still really mad and upset.

Mitch heard a knock on the door, everyone was here. He knew that Hobie was so mad and upset that if anyone tried to talk to him he wouldn't listen and would freak out again. Mitch opened the door and Newman, Caroline, Matt, CJ, Cody, Lani, Logan and Neely were all standing there. Neely just got back from vacation.

"Hey Mitch" Neely was first to say and walk in.

"Hi everyone." Mitch said leading everyone to the living room.

"How's Hobie?" Caroline asked.

Mitch looked around. "He's not doing too well. He's in the other room sitting by the stairs, where he's been for most of the day." Mitch explained to everyone.

"Would you like someone to try talking to him?" CJ asked.

"No, right now I think he just needs to be alone for a while." Mitch said to her. "But maybe a little later."

Hobie couldn't stand everyone talking about this anymore; he had to do something he had to save Beverly. Hobie stood up and looked into the other room everyone was talking over coffee, it was the perfect time to leave. He grabbed his car keys and walked to the front door; he looked once more into the living room and saw that no one was looking his way. Hobie opened the door and left. He quickly jumped in his car and drove off. He drove down to the pier to wait for Tanner. Hobie stepped out of his car and walk down the pier; it was only 7:30pm.

"Get off of me! " Beverly screamed at Tanner who had her arms tied behind her back.

Hobie quickly spun around and saw Tanner walking Beverly to a boat and tying her to the chair in it.

"Hey!" Hey yelled running over to them. "Let her go."

"Oh the husband isn't it? Come to save your wife? Well your about four hours too late."

"Let her go right now." Hobie said getting really angry.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" Tanner teased.

Hobie swung his fist toward Tanner hitting him in the jaw. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Tanner shrugged it off and hit Hobie in the stomach making him double over, then took another swing hitting him in the side of the face.

"HOBIE!" Beverly screamed.

Hobie fell to the ground but got up quickly and tackled Tanner to the ground punching him hard.

Tanner's two friends jumped right in and grabbed Hobie while Tanner tied his arms back and hit him a few more times. Then they tied him to the boat, set it on cruise control and let it out to sea.

"Well that takes care of them. For good." Tanner said to his friends.

They all laughed and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------

**Preview for next Chapter:**

"**Hobie you can't do this again!" Mitch said to his son.**

**Hobie spun around. "Dad I have to and I will. You can't stop me, no one can."**

"**Hobie please." Beverly said.**

"**Will everyone stop treating me like a child?? I'm sick and tired of my father doing it now you have to also! Are you taking his side now?" Hobie yelled.**

**Beverly didn't know what to say, it was the first time Hobie really yelled at her. She turned around and walked upstairs.**

"**Hob…" Mitch started.**

"**Save it dad." Hobie said leaving.**

Enjoy! It will hopefully be up tomorrow! R&R!!!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Life Saving: Chapter Ten**

Here's Chapter Ten. Thanks for all your support and reviews. Sorry I didn't finish this sooner but my grandfather died and I spent some time up in NJ with family and school is back from spring break and all. I've decided that I will make a sequel to this story and I will start it sometime next weekend. Here's the next chapter.

--------------------------------------

Hobie struggled to get untied. It was hard but he had to do it. He glanced over at Beverly who wasn't moving. _Was the rope stopping her blood from moving? Was she just scared and sitting still? _He didn't know all he did know was he had to get untied. Hobie moved his hand around best he could hoping to find something in his reach, but no luck. He started to move his arms up and down thinking maybe the rope will cut since it wasn't the best rope.

After a while he finally got his hands untied and right away stopped the boat.

He walked over to Beverly and untied her hands, she was shaking. Hobie hugged her tight, glad that she was safe.

"I'm so sorry Hobie…I told you not to get involved. Now I married you and now you and your father are being put in danger. This isn't fair to you." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"No, no. Look everything is fine." Hobie said trying to comfort her. Hobie kissed her on the forehead and started the boat back up and drove them back to shore. Hobie helped Beverly off the boat and walked up the pier with her.

"Hobie!" Mitch yelled running to them. He hugged Hobie tight. "Are you okay?" He asked him.

Beverly looked at them and kept walking. She loved Hobie but she couldn't keep hurting him and his father like this. It wasn't fair to them.

"Yeah dad I'm fine." Hobie said to him.

Mitch looked at Beverly. "Where are you going?"

Beverly stopped and looked at them. "I…I can't keep hurting you two like this…"

Mitch looked at his son that at Beverly. "We're fine. We are going to get these guys arrested and then you and Hobie will have a real wedding."

Beverly stood there. "Okay."

"Okay let's get you two home." Mitch said walking them to his car and taking them home.

The next morning Beverly woke early and noticed Hobie still sleeping. She smiled at him, he was so cute sleeping. She slowly got up and walked downstairs.

Mitch was already awake and drinking coffee.

"Morning." Beverly said quietly.

"Good morning, would you like something to drink?" Mitch offered.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Beverly answered.

Hobie walked downstairs buttoning his shirt.

"I don't think I want to know." Mitch said looking at him.

"It's not what you think. I'm going after Tanner."

"Hobie you can't do this again!" Mitch said to his son.

Hobie spun around. "Dad I have to and I will. You can't stop me, no one can."

"Hobie please." Beverly said.

"Will everyone stop treating me like a child? I'm sick and tired of my father doing it now you have to also! Are you taking his side now?" Hobie yelled.

Beverly didn't know what to say, it was the first time Hobie really yelled at her. She turned around and walked upstairs.

"Hob…" Mitch started.

"Save it dad." Hobie said leaving.

Hobie walked up to Tanner and his gang who were on the beach the Beverly goes to all the time.

"Well, well, well. Would you look who it is." Tanner said looking at Hobie. "I'm guessing you escaped death again. What do you want beach boy?" Tanner asked.

"You arrested. If I have to punch your lights out to get it then so be it." Hobie said.

Tanner laughed. "You think you can take me out?"

"Yes I do."

"Well then let's go beach boy!" Tanner said, getting ready to fight.

"Under one condition your buddies can't interfere."

"Deal, Guys stay low."

Meanwhile, Beverly walked downstairs after she knew Hobie was gone.

"Beverly he didn't mean what he said…" Mitch tried to explain.

"I know, but right now I think I need to be alone." Beverly said leaving.

Mitch watched her leave then decided it was time to finished this; he picked up the phone and called the police, telling them everything he knew about Tanner and his gang.

Hobie stayed down on the ground for a few seconds before getting back up. Tanner had just kicked him in the stomach making him double over and fall to the ground.

"Give it beach boy." Tanner said laughing.

Hobie was about to take another swing at Tanner when her heard sirens and saw lights. The police were here, and they didn't take their time either. Before Tanner and his buddies could get away the police ran over and grabbed them, handcuffing them and reading their rights to them.

Hobie looked and saw his dad getting out of his truck.

"You okay?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…thanks." Hobie said smiling.

"No problem. I'm just glad you're okay. Now I think you should go talk with your new wife." Mitch said to him.

"Yeah I'll drive home."

"She's not there. She left. I don't know where she went." Mitch explained to him.

Hobie nodded and ran to his truck, got in and started driving. He drove home and made sure she didn't go back then he started driving around town. She couldn't have gone far he had only been gone for a half an hour. He was driving past the grave yard when he saw her. she was sitting on the ground. Hobie parked his car and walked over to her.

"Hey." Hobie said standing behind her.

Beverly didn't look up she stared at what was in front of her. Her mother's grave. Then on one side was her father's and on the other was her bothers.

"What are you doing?" he asked hoping for an answer.

"Visiting. I haven't been here since my brother's funeral and I wanted to sit here for a while. It makes me feel closer to them."

"Tanner and his friends got arrested so they won't bother you anymore." Hobie told her.

"Good." Beverly said.

"How about you come home with me and we live happily ever after like you dreamed?" Hobie said smiling and taking her hand.

"Okay." Beverly said standing up.

Hobie started walking toward the car.

"Hobie…" Beverly said.

"Hobie stopped and faced her. "Yeah?"

"I love you and thank you"

"I love you too Beverly, and your welcome."

Well that's the end until the sequel; hopefully I will be able to start that soon! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed this story! I'm sorry again about the long wait, things have been so crazy here, prom is soon and exams are coming up soon**. If you have an idea for parts of the sequel, please email them to me at and subject it Baywatch fanfic.** Thanks again everyone!


End file.
